The lawn edger attachments of prior art consists of an object attached to the housing of the lawn trimmer in a very complicated manner. The prior apparati rolls along on wheels, parallel to the sidewalk or curb, while the lawn trimmer is engaged in the "on" position. Prior invention art for attachments are available as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,376; 4,587,800 and 4,679,385. These prior attempts are extremely complicated and have numerous disadvantages. The edger guider attachment of present invention has several advantages. The main advantage of the present invention is the "winged" shape of the edger guider. At each end of the edger is a "winged" structure that guides and lifts grass and weeds upwards and directly into the path of the perpendicularly/vertical cord trimmer. Once pulled upward into the cutting cord apparatus the weeds and grass are neatly trimmed about 1-2 in. away from the curb or sidewalk. This leaves a groove of 1-11/2 inches away from the curb or sidewalk and about 1 inch to 11/2 inches deep in to the soil.
Another advantage of present apparatus is that the "wings" extend outward to the length of the cutting cord. This means that the user can use these "wings" to get up close to a young tree or flowers without damaging the bark or stems which prior apparatus failed to provide. Of present invention the cutter apparatus does not cut beyond its radius cutting area. Also, by virtue of the "winged" design of present apparatus the user can use the "wings" to snag certain weeds or grass away from an object to be cut without damaging objects or plants in close proximity. Thus, the edger guider not only has a vertical usage but a horizontal use as well.
A further advantage is that the "wing" shaped design also serves as a stand to balance the total apparatus when it is leaning against a tree, building, or it can be free standing. Prior art failed to address this problem which means user must bend over or stoop to pick up the apparatus. Since present design allows for the total trimmer to stand upright by itself it eliminates back strain or muscle strain to the user.
Another advantage of the edger guider attachment is that it can be permanently or temporarily attached to the lawn trimmer depending on user's purpose.
The lawn edger trimmer attachments of prior inventions are very limited by prior design. By present design, usefulness of such apparatus is improved significantly. Present design allows operator to edge and trim using the same apparatus, by rotating the apparatus 180 degrees. Design of present apparatus mounts directly to the outer face by using 4 screws or bolts and nuts making it easy to attach to lawn trimmers.